Criminal Genius
by sunchaser53
Summary: ON HOLD - The team of Criminal Minds is called to Las Vegas to investigate a serial killer with the help of the CSI team, yet neither team has any idea of what is really going on. Rated T for safety.
1. The Start

**A/N: This story begins August 2. It is a crossover between Criminal Minds and CSI. Please point out any people out of character; I'm not that familiar with CSI.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me I do not and never will own Criminal Minds or CSI. Just the plot and unsubs.**

"We need help," stated Detective Jim Brass, "Five murders and there is no evidence." Grissom sighed reluctantly. "Look, I know you don't believe in profiling but we've got nothing. Now I didn't want to call them without first receiving your approval."

"Give me some time," Dr. Gil Grissom replied.

"No offense, but we don't have time."

"Alright, first let's ask the others, I don't want to call in the Feds without alerting everybody first."

"Deal."

* * *

Grissom entered the room to see his co-workers, his team, in various places around the table. Nick Stokes, Warrick Brown, and Greg Sanders were standing at one end of the table talking. Sara Sidle and Catherine Willows were sitting together about halfway down the table, also talking. Nick looked up, noticing his boss. "What's the meeting for did we find any new evidence?"

"No, I'm calling in some help."

"Who?" Catherine asked.

"The Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI." He waited for the uproar to calm down.

"Come on Grissom, I know we've got nothing but do you honestly believe the Feds will be able to do any more than we can," Warrick complained.

"What's the, what did you can it? The Behavioral Analysis Unit?" Greg asked. He appeared to be the only one not concerned about the Feds, just curious.

"They're profilers, they study human behavior." Well, at least Greg would get along with them when they showed up.

"Do you honestly believe in that kind of thing?" Sara asked, not even attempting to mask her disbelief.

Grissom sighed inwardly, he didn't, he knew Sara didn't, and he figured the rest of the team, besides Greg, was at the very least skeptical. "This isn't open for discussion. Brass is calling them now. If they take the case they will be flying in tonight." He sighed inwardly again and left the room.

* * *

"Conference room guys, we got a case," Agent Jareau, or JJ as she was commonly called, announced on her way to inform their Unit Chief, Agent Aaron Hotchner, or Hotch. As soon as she saw everyone in the conference room she began her presentation. "Last Sunday, July 27, Simon Jones, age 28, was found dead in his own back yard. Coroner reports showed he was killed on the same day, beaten badly then his throat cut." The photo showed a young male Caucasian lying beaten and bloodied on the grass. "July 28, Mary Johnson, age 63, was also found in her back yard, same M.O." This photo showed an elderly African American female. "Over the last three days three more victims have been found. Teresa Jude, 18," this was a young Caucasian female, "Whitney Jefferson, 27," a young Caucasian male, "and Terrance Abbott, 45." The final photo was a middle-aged African American male.

"So, other than M.O. what's the connection? How can we even be sure this is the same guy?" Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan asked JJ.

"Well even though they range in age, race, and gender the victims did all have one thing in common," reported JJ, turning back to her presentation. "None of them were native to Las Vegas. Simon Jones was from South Dakota; Mary Johnson was from Missouri; Teresa Jude and Terrance Abbott were both from Tennessee; and Whitney Jefferson, from Wisconsin. Also, he left a note at each crime scene that said 'Who's next?'"

"Okay guys, wheels up in 20, we've got serial killer in Las Vegas and if he keeps up his pattern there will probably be another body today," Hotch told his team.

* * *

"So what do we know about this unsub?" asked Hotch, trying to get the disscussion started as they all got comfortable on the plane.

"Well, this guy is clearly disorganized," Morgan commented.

"I agree, he picks a random house and then mercilessly beats his victims," Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss added.

"I'm not so sure," Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi questioned, "He leaves no forensic evidence behind whatsoever, and all the victims weren't from Las Vegas, if he found that out before he killed them that suggests organization."

"So maybe he has a partner, or Dissociative identity disorder, all I'm saying is, the unsub who killed these people was angry," Morgan countered.

"That's most likely the case, our unsub is disorganized and angry, but there's another unsub tells the first unsub where to go and who to kill," Rossi agreed.

"The second unsub most likely doesn't participate in the killing. He's manipulative, probably provides transportation for the killer, tells him who to kill, and when," Prentiss surmissed.

Hotch looked over at the youngest member of their team, Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid, who looked deep in thought as he looked over the case files. "See something Reid?" He asked.

"I don't know," came the response, "I don't think these victims are that random, there's something about them, I just can't figure it out yet."

"Keep working on it," Hotch said as they prepared to land. "We'll be meeting with the CSI team when we land. If there is another body Morgan and Prentiss you're with me. Rossi, Reid and JJ, I want you guys back at the lab. JJ, contact the press see what they know, Reid and Rossi, keep working on victomology, call Garcia if you need to."

"Wait, the CSI team?" Morgan asked, "Why are we working with them?"

"Las Vegas has the second biggest forensic lab in the nation, the CSI teams handle most of the cases," Hotch answered.

* * *

**The next chapter the two teams will meet. Review!**


	2. The Meeting

**Thanks to morgo7kc, W.S.C. Magica De Spell, and WallofWeird for reviewing! On with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine.**

"Greg, you're with me," Grissom told his younger co-worker, "the Feds are landing soon so we need to go pick them up." He had chosen Greg because he figured that Greg would not criticize them. "Nick, Sara, go to the latest crime scene, I'll meet you there with some of the Feds, most likely they will want to see it."

* * *

The two SUVs pulled up to the airstrip just as the plane landed. They watch as six federal agents disembarked from the interior of the plane. A taller, younger man with dark hair and a stern face was the first to exit; Grissom guessed he was in charge. The man's dark eyes were grim and hard, as if he rarely - if ever - smiled. Behind him was a muscular African American wearing more casual clothes, a gun clearly visible on his belt. After him an older man Grissom recognized as David Rossi, he had read some of his books. Next came a dark haired woman, dressed more professionally and a tall, younger man with a mop of messy brown hair. Grissom doubted the kid was over thirty, if he was even that old. Last to exit the plane was a young blond woman.

The agents walked over to the two CSIs, the stern one extending his hand to shake. "Agent Aaron Hotchner," he announced, "These are agents Derek Morgan," the African American, "David Rossi, Emily Prentiss," the dark haired woman, "Dr. Spencer Reid," Grissom was a bit surprised to see the young man introduced as a doctor, "and our Media Liaison Agent Jennifer Jareau," the blond.

"Call me JJ," she said, "I'll be handling the press."

"Good to hear it, I'm Dr. Grissom, this is Greg Sanders," Grissom told the agents.

"Anything new?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah we got another body, I'll take some of you there while Greg takes the rest of you back to the lab," Grissom replied.

Hotch nodded and began walking toward Grissom's SUV with Prentiss and Morgan. Rossi, Reid, and JJ turned and walked with Greg toward the other SUV.

* * *

Inside the first SUV Grissom sat in the driver's seat while Hotch sat next to him in the passenger seat. Morgan and Prentiss were in the back. "Our latest victim was Francisco Agosto, age 53, Hispanic background, originally from Florida," Grissom informed the agents.

"No escalation," Morgan commented. "We probably do have two unsubs."

Grissom was curious about the term unsub but figured it could wait, "Why do you say there are two of these ... unsubs?" He said, hesitating as he used the unfamiliar word.

The profilers picked up right away on his unfamiliarity with the word, most local law enforcement officers had never heard the term before. "Unsub stands for unknown subject," Prentiss explained, "basically the killer. We think there are two of them because whoever killed these people was obviously very angry and disorganized, yet all of the victims weren't from Las Vegas, which suggests preplanned attacks."

"Also there was no physical evidence at the scene, a disorganized killer wouldn't be able to keep the scene clean like that," Morgan added. Grissom was a bit surprised to hear they were looking for a team but everything the profilers said did make sense.

* * *

In the other SUV Greg was driving the profilers to the lab. Rossi was in the passenger seat next to him and Reid and JJ were in the back. They rode in silence; Reid and Rossi were both looking through the case files and JJ was reviewing local news stations to call. Greg was unsure of what to say. He didn't mind working with Feds but they weren't what he expected. The stern one, Agent Hotchner?, was the only one who fit his image of the FBI, but then, you can't believe what you see on T.V.

* * *

Everyone filed out of the SUV as Grissom pulled up to a quaint house in the suburbs, crime scene tape ruining the image of a lovely neighborhood. "The body's around back," Grissom told the Feds.

"In the yard?" Prentiss asked as they headed around back.

"Yeah," Grissom responded as the body of Agosto came into view, along with his two coworkers. "This is Nick Stokes and Sara Sidle."

"Agent Aaron Hotchner," Hotch said, exactly as before, "These are agents Derek Morgan and Emily Prentiss. Is there any new evidence?"

"No, nothing," Nick answered. Agent Hotchner certainly fit his image of a federal agent but the other two didn't. Agent Prentiss was dressed professionally but Agent Morgan was much more casual. Sara felt similarly to Nick, though she was very skeptical that anything they did would be helpful.

The three profilers looked over the scene with the air of people who had done it many times before, ignoring the three CSIs studying there every move. "There's nothing new Hotch, the second unsub clearly cleans up these scenes after the first guy finishes," Morgan told his boss, the CSIs listening intently, a bit surprised by the nickname.

"Unsub?" Nick questioned.

"Stands for unknown subject, our killers," Morgan informed him. He could see himself getting along with Nick.

"Why do you say there are two of them?" Sara asked, her skepticism and dislike obvious to everyone present, profilers or not.

"The killer is disorganized and angry, yet there is no evidence, someone else cleaned up," Prentiss responded, wondering how many times she would have to repeat herself. Morgan and Hotch had headed for the house so she followed.

* * *

Greg got out of the car and led the agents up to the lab. Warrick, Catherine, and Brass were waiting there. Since Hotch wasn't there Rossi took charge. "Agent David Rossi," he announced as they shook hands. "These are Agents Jennifer Jareau and Dr. Spencer Reid."

"I'm Captain Jim Brass, this is Warrick Brown and Catherine Willows," Brass told the Agents. The profilers noticed that none of the CSIs, or the detective, were happy to see them, but they'd dealt with worse.

"Is there a room where we can set up?" Rossi asked.

"Yeah, in hear," Brass replied, leading them into the conference room. The profilers began setting up, putting up pictures and notes.

"Let's get started on victimology Reid, you good JJ?" Rossi said.

"Yeah, I'm just going to see what the press knows," JJ responded as she pulled out her phone and left the room.

"What's victimology?" Greg asked.

"Victimology is the reasson why our unsub (everyone knew what that word meant by now) chose these victims, it includes the connections between victims and what similarities occur between victims," Reid stated suprising everyone who had not heard him before.

* * *

The house and the crime scene had told them nothing new so they all headed back to the lab. After a short ride in the SUVs they all arrived at the lab.

Once in the conference room with the others everyone reintroduced themselves. The CSIs were curious about the federal agents. Agent Hotchner seemed to fit the stereotypical image of the FBI. They were also shocked to hear the young kid introduced as a doctor. With the introductions done they got to work.

* * *

**Remember to Review. Also feel free to point out any errors.**


	3. The Interviews

**Sorry this is late, I wasn't home on Monday and I didn't even know I wouldn't be home till I woke up and my mom told me. I'll try to update once a week but I won't be home this weekend. Anyway thanks to morgo7kc, W.S.C. Magica De Spell, PinkHimeLacus, sally94 and WallofWeird for reviewing! On with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize I do not own.**

Hotch, Morgan, and Prentiss left shortly to go interview the neighbors of the victims. None of them had had any close relatives living in Vegas. Hotch and Grissom were going to Simon Jones and Whitney Jefferson's neighborhoods. Morgan teamed up with Nick to visit Mary Johnson and Teresa Jude's neighborhoods. That left Prentiss with Sara to go to Terrance Abbott and Francisco Agosto's neighborhoods.

* * *

"Reid, I'm going to go down to the autopsy room with Warrick," Rossi told his teammate, "keep working on the profile."

"OK," Reid agreed, "I'm going to call Garcia."

"Got anything for us Doc?" Warrick asked as he led Rossi into the autopsy room.

"COD is the same as all other victims, his throat was cut. He also appeared to have been beaten badly," the doctor explained.

"Are the beatings post-mortem?" Rossi questioned.

"No, they occurred before death."

* * *

"Goddess of technology, speak and be recognized," Reid heard when Garcia picked up the phone.

"Garcia, what can you tell me about the victims?" he asked.

"Well, I can tell you they had almost nothing in common, besides the recent move to Vegas. Victim one, Simon Jones, was a banker. Victim two, Mary Johnson, was retired. Victims three and six, Teresa Jude and Francisco Agosto were unemployed. Victim four, Whitney Jefferson worked in a bar and victim five, Terrance Abbott, was a CPA. None of the victims were in any way similar."

"Thanks Garcia," Reid replied, hanging up. There was something about the victims, but what? He made a list:

_Simon Jones - South Dakota_

_Mary Johnson - Missouri_

_Teresa Jude - Tennessee_

_Whitney Jefferson - Wisconsin_

_Terrance Abbott - Tennessee_

_Francisco Agosto - Florida_

What was it? He knew there was something he was missing but he couldn't put his finger on it.

* * *

Hotch and Grissom pulled into the driveway next to the first victim's house. Together they walked up to the house. Hotch knocked on the door.

A middle-aged woman appeared and opened the door. "Yes? Can I help you?" she asked.

"I'm from the FBI," Hotch told the startled neighbor. "We're investigating your neighbor's death. We'd like to ask you some questions."

"Oh, of course, come on in," the lady was quick to be polite as soon as she heard the authorities were involved.

The two officers of the law walked in and sat down on the couch. The woman sat down in the chair opposite. "Mrs. . . . ?" Hotch hesitated, not knowing the woman's name.

"Marks," she said, "it's Mrs. Marks. Sorry so silly of me not to introduce myself."

"I'm Agent Hotchner with the FBI, this is . . ." he hesitated again, this time to let Grissom introduce himself.

"Dr. Grissom, I work with the Las Vegas crime lab," he announced. He had decided to let Hotch run the interviews; he seemed to know what he was doing.

"What can you tell us about your neighbor?" Hotch asked, getting right back into the interview.

"Well, he wasn't a very nice person, no one on the street really liked him. He thought he was better then everyone. At the neighborhood parties he always came in his suit and made fun of everyone, saying he was better. If any of the neighborhood pets made a disturbance he would always go to that person's house and yell at them. Sometimes he even threatened to sue!" **(A/N: everyone always says the victim was a nice person and no one would ever hurt him/her, I decided to change that ****)**

"Did Mr. Jones have any friends?"

"Not that I know of sorry, everyone on the street hated him."

"Enough to kill him?"

"No, I'm pretty sure none of my neighbors are killers. I think I'd know about something like that. It's a good neighborhood."

"Thank you for your time." Hotch replied as he stood up to leave, Grissom following. The neighbor on the other side of the victim's house wasn't home so they decided to leave and go to the other victim's neighborhood.

They rode in silence to the next house. Hotch was thinking that maybe the first victim could be the key but with the amount of enemies this guy seems to have put a damper on that plan. He could always ask Garcia to look into it though.

Again they walked up to the house together. Again Hotch knocked on the door. For the second time that day a middle-aged woman appeared and opened the door. "Oh," she exclaimed, startled as she noticed their badges and guns. "What can I do for you gentlemen?"

Hotch decided to get straight to the point this time, it was getting late and they didn't have much time left before he called it a night. "Mrs. Smith, I'm Agent Hotchner with the FBI, this is Dr. Grissom with the Las Vegas crime lab. We need to ask you some questions about your neighbors recent death." He had looked up her name before entering the house.

"I honestly can't tell you that much about him. He was a nice guy – but quiet, very quiet. He never really bothered anyone but he didn't talk to them either," she replied.

"Do you know anyone who might want to hurt him?"

"No, like I said he was a nice guy."

"Does he have any friends that you know of?"

"No, I'm sorry, he wasn't very social you know."

"Thank you for your time," Hotch replied as they left.

* * *

Morgan and Nick were getting along just fine as they pulled into the second victim's neighborhood. During the ride they had been discussing their different jobs.

"You want to handle this?" Nick asked. "You probably have more experience with this then me."

"Sure," Morgan replied grinning. Their interview went similar to the others and they discovered nothing, at either of the neighborhoods. Apparently both Mary Johnson and Teresa Jude were quiet nice people, neither had any friends, or enemies, at least, not that the neighbors knew of. Finally they headed back to the lab.

* * *

Prentiss did not enjoy herself even half as much. She could practically feel the waves of dislike emanating off of Sara as they drove to the fifth victim's neighborhood. All of the profilers had realized that Sara was not fond of them. It was obvious that she was not a fan of profiling. Dr. Grissom was the only other one who seemed to flat out not believe in profiling but he at least had the decency to be polite to them. Their interviews went similar to the other two. None of the victims appeared to have a social life. The only difference was that these two did not get along.

* * *

They al regrouped back at the lab. "Did you get anything Reid?" Hotch asked.

"No, I called Garcia but the victims had almost nothing in common, some had jobs, some were unemployed," he responded.

"Basically we found out the victims were nice people with no social life," Morgan told his boss.

"Same here," Prentiss added.

"I think the first victim is the key," Hotch surmised.

"Why do you say that?" Sara said rudely.

"All the other victims were nice with no social life, but the first victim was mean, with no social life. I think he offended our second unsub, and that's why he found a partner to kill for him," Hotch said, ignoring the obvious scorn in her voice.

"Our first unsub was most likely recently released from a mental hospital, otherwise he probably would have killed long before this," Reid interjected.

"Right, it's getting late everyone, head to the hotel, we will deliver the profile tomorrow," Hotch told his team as they all packed up.

* * *

**Next chapter is the profile. Review!**


	4. The Profile

**Thanks to ****W.S.C. Magica De Spell****, ****sally94****, PinkHimeLacus, ****WallofWeird****, morgo7kc, and ****Fnuggi**** for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own this, never have, never will ****. **

The next morning the profilers all assembled in the conference room. All the CSIs were there, along with some local law enforcement and even a few lab techs. Hotch got right to work. "We believe we are working with a killing team," he announced.

"Our first unsub is the killer, he's the one who performs the actual act of murder. He's what we classify as a disorganized killer. He most likely is between the ages of 20-30, he's young and fit and these murders were not hard for him." Morgan added.

"Normally disorganized killers leave evidence, that's where the second unsub comes into play. We believe he chooses the victims and cleans up after the kill," Prentiss told the officers.

"He also most likely leaves the note," Reid interjected.

"The first unsub most likely recently got released from a mental institution, otherwise he would have started killing long before this," Rossi stated.

"Why do you say mental institution?" Sara asked, clearly criticizing them but at the same time curious.

"While it is true that only about 10 percent of serial killers are psychotic we still think the first unsub is not stable. The second unsub is manipulative, he makes the first unsub do whatever he wants him to do. This suggests the first unsub isn't very smart, someone like this would not have survived very well without being taken care of. Also someone with this much anger most likely would have killed before," Reid rambled, going into lecture mode.

"The first unsub is the key to finding them," Hotch said, drawing the attention back to himself. "The second unsub is way to organized to leave any evidence behind. He's most likely older, anywhere between the ages of 30-40," Two phones suddenly rang; Grissom and Prentiss both got up and left. "He's smart, most likely went to college. He feels he is superior to us; he's taunting us by leaving the note. Any questions?"

"What about the race of the unsubs?" Nick asked, adopting the term easily.

"It's impossible to tell because they're killing victims of all races, however statistics show they are most likely Caucasian," Reid answered.

Grissom came back into the room. "We got another body, Scott Allen, 31 years old, originally from South Carolina," he announced.

Seeing that Prentiss had reentered the room Hotch gave instructions to his team, first asking about the phone call. "What was that about?"

"One of the neighbors I went to interview said she remembers a van, a navy blue van on the street before the murder," she responded.

"Alright, Prentiss come with me to the scene, JJ call the press, tell them to prepare for a press conference tomorrow, Morgan call Garcia, find out what she can tell us about the new victim and the van." Everyone went to do their assigned tasks as he left with Prentiss, Grissom, and Catherine.

* * *

Reid added the new name onto his list. Then he realized something.

S imon Jones - S outh Dakota

M ary Johnson - M issouri

T eresa Jude - T ennessee

W hitney Jefferson - W isconsin

T errance Abbott - T ennessee

F rancisco Agosto - F lorida

S cott Allen - S outh Carolina

Each of the victims first names began with the same letter as the first letter in each of the states they were originally from. Looking down the list he realized another thing. Simon Jones was killed on a Sunday in July, Mary Johnson a Monday in July and so on and so forth. Each of the first names not only corresponded to the place of birth but also to the days of the week. The last names changed to A when the month of August began. This was it, he thought excitedly! Then he called Hotch.

* * *

Morgan picked up his phone and dialed a number he had memorized long ago.

"Information Super Highway," came the reply as the phone stopped ringing.

"Hey Baby Girl," Morgan responded, "I need you to check for patients of mental institutions that were recently released."

"Honey this is Vegas, that's a lot of people."

"He was most likely put there after an act of supreme aggression, he probably attacked someone. He was probably involuntarily committed."

"That narrows it down but I still have a lot of names."

"One of the neighbors saw a navy blue van, do any patients have or a related to someone who owns a van?"

"That helps but there are still too many to look through."

"Thanks baby, I'll call you when we have more information."

"Anything for you sugar."

* * *

In the SUV Grissom was driving, Hotch was in the passenger seat, and Catherine and Prentiss were in the back. The ride to the crime scene was quiet, each thinking about the killer. Eventually they reached their destination. Grissom and Hotch walked to the backyard while Catherine and Prentiss walked to the neighbor's house. One pair got lucky while the other was not.

Grissom and Hotch walked back to the SUV to find the other pair already waiting there. "Did you find anything?" Catherine questioned.

"No, no evidence of any kind," Grissom responded.

"Did you learn anything?" Hotch asked, returning the question.

"Yeah, the neighbor says she saw the van, got a partial plate," Prentiss told her boss.

"Good," he responded as they piled back into the SUV. After a while his phone rang. "Hotchner," he answered. "Good job Reid," he said, obviously responding to what the person on the other end of the line said. "Reid found a connection between the victims," he told the clueless people in the car, "something to do with their names."

* * *

He watched as they stepped out of the SUV. He had to admit, they were smart. But of course, they weren't as smart as him. They had no idea why he was even doing this, how clueless they were.

* * *

**Remember please review!**


	5. The Suspect

**Thanks to W.S.C. Magica De Spell, sally94****, PinkHimeLacus, WallofWeird, morgo7kc, Fnuggi, and Mrs. Spencer Reid 92 for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or CSI.**

Once everyone regrouped at the lab Reid explained his theory. "It explains a lot," he told them.

"How so?" Catherine questioned.

"Normally in a killing partnership the dominant partner is the one who kills," Hotch told her, "but in this case the dominant partner is cleaning up after the submissive partner."

"So what does that mean?" Nick asked.

"It means that the unsub doesn't care about the kills, he's not a sadist," Morgan explained this time, "this is all just a game to him."

"Basically the unsub isn't doing this because he enjoys killing but because it's all a game. He enjoys trying to outsmart us," Prentiss said.

Before anyone could say anything Morgan's phone rang, he walked out of the room to answer it.

"So how does that help us?" Catherine questioned again.

"It doesn't," Hotch reluctantly admitted, "but it shows we shouldn't underestimate him, this unsub is smart."

"We got a suspect," Morgan said, coming back into the room, "Garcia found a man, Jonathan Keys, recently released from a mental institution after being involuntarily committed. He owns a navy blue van, same letters as the partial plate our witness saw."

"Rossi, Morgan, you're with me," Hotch said, walking out of the room, "Morgan, tell Garcia to find his address."

Grissom followed him, motioning for Nick to follow.

* * *

The arrest went smoothly, the suspect had been home at the time, van in the driveway. They loaded him up and took him to the interrogation room. Since it was late they decided to let him sweat it out in the room while they headed out for the night.

* * *

The next morning they assembled outside the interrogation room, JJ, Prentiss, and Catherine were late. No one realized they hadn't been seen since last night when the three of them had left together. Hotch and Brass went into the interrogation room while everyone else crowded around the mirror/window.

Inside the interrogation room Hotch was laying out pictures of all these victims. "You killed these people, correct?"

"Of course I did," Jonathan laughed, "what, did you think they just dropped dead?" He laughed again. Brass raised his eyebrows but other than that he got no reaction from his interrogators. Jonathan pouted, "Great, they sent me a bunch of grouches!"

"You had help killing these people," Hotch stated in an emotionless voice.

"Of course, you looked me up. Stupid cops took away my license," he frowned again.

"Who was it?" Brass asked.

"Who was who?" Jonathan questioned.

"Who helped you kill those people?" Hotch asked in the same emotionless tone.

"Oh, no one helped me kill those people," Jonathan laughed a third time, "I did all that myself," he said, gesturing at the pictures of the dead victims.

* * *

Outside the room the others were talking, JJ, Prentiss, and Catherine still weren't there.

"Why isn't your boss doing anything?" Greg asked the profilers, "I'd be pissed if I were in there."

"That's what he wants," Morgan explained, gesturing at Jonathan. "He wants them to be upset with him. Hotch doesn't want to give him that kind of satisfaction.

* * *

"Who drove the vehicle?" Hotch asked.

"A man."

"Are you close to this man?"

"Which man?"

"Are you close to the man who drove you to each victim's houses."

"Yes."

"What is the name of the man who drove you to their houses."

"You honestly think I'm going to tell you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"He never treated you right did he? Always putting you down. Always saying how much smarter he is, how much better he is. He never really appreciated you did he."

"How do you know that?" for the first time Jonathan seemed upset.

"Who is he?"

"I, … I won't tell you, he said not to tell you," Jonathan seemed upset but confident in the fact he wouldn't give away his friend.

"Very well," Hotch said, cleaning up the pictures. He walked to the door. Brass exited before him.

"Wait!" Jonathan shouted. "He told me to tell you something. He said if you got me you would be missing someone else."

Hotch quickly left the room and joined the others. "Who's not here?" he asked urgently.

"JJ, Prentiss, and Catherine never showed up, they all left at the same time last night," Morgan told his boss.

Everyone was stunned to hear that their late coworkers weren't late at all but that they had been kidnapped.

"What are the chances we'll get them back?" Sara whispered to herself.

"Only about 4% of abductions are adults, the majority are children. Of those four percent only 88% are enforcers of the law, such as cops and FBI agents. Also of those four percent about 49% survive. That number increases to 56% if the person abducted is female," Reid rambled. Everyone stared at him. "Sorry."**

"Morgan, call Garcia, find out everything about this guy, Reid, Rossi, go to his house find out everything you can," Hotch told what was left of his team.

"I'm going with them," Nick announced, looking to his boss. Grissom nodded his agreement and the three men left.

* * *

"What's going on?" JJ asked as she woke up with a massive headache.

"We've been kidnapped," Emily told her.

"What?" She looked around. She was in a room. It appeared to be perfectly square, all the walls, the floor, and ceiling were concrete. There was a single light in the middle of the ceiling. The door appeared to be steel. Emily was sitting on her left and Catherine was still unconscious to her right. "Have you seen our abductor?" She asked trying to fight her fear.

"No," Emily responded, "I just woke up then got you up, I think we should try and wake Catherine up."

"Okay," she quickly agreed and the two of them set to work, trying to wake their companion.

* * *

**I hope you like it. I had a little trouble with the interrogation scence. Please Review!**

****All Statistics were false, if you have correct statistics please let me know. Thank you!**


	6. The Kidnapper

**Thanks to W.S.C. Magica De Spell** **for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I think you realize by now, I'm just playing with the characters, I don't own them.**

The ride to the killer's house was quiet. The tension in the air was obvious. All three of the men just wanted to find their coworkers before anything happened to them. Once inside they split up to search the house.

* * *

In the living room Rossi was looking for personal items that might point out who the second unsub was when he heard footsteps. "I haven't found anything yet," he said, not even bothering to look up.

The man behind him did not respond. He raised his baseball bat and hit Rossi hard on the head. Rossi fell and did not get up. The man left the room as silently as he had entered it.

* * *

Up in the bedroom Reid picked up a picture of the killer with another man. They were both smiling and the other man had his arm around Jonathan's shoulder. Thinking that this could be the second unsub he went downstairs to report his findings to Rossi. Entering the living room he called Rossi's name, he was nowhere in sight. Stepping forward to see around the couch he saw Rossi lying on the floor. He stepped forward again, intent on helping Rossi, when he was struck on the back of the head. He dropped the picture he was holding and fell to the floor unconscious. The man bent down, picked up the picture Reid dropped, and eyed it with interest. He put it in his pocket, and then bent down again, this time to pick up Reid.

First he loaded Reid, then Rossi into his car, making sure to bind and gag them, just in case they woke up. He could hear the other man they came with in the house, looking for them. He wasn't important. Just like that woman hadn't been important. Oh well, she had simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time. He went up and hid on the porch.

* * *

Nick had finished searching his part of the house and gone to ask the others if they had found anything, only to discover they weren't there. He searched the house again, this time looking for his partners. Thinking maybe they were waiting at the SUV he walked out the front door, surprised to see a second SUV in the driveway. Thinking someone else had showed up he kept walking. He didn't see the man behind him as he swung a baseball bat at his head.

For a second the man considered leaving him there, then realized he might have seen his car's license plate and quickly loaded him up with the others and left, hoping the neighbors hadn't noticed anything. Then again, he was just going to ditch the car anyway.

* * *

Back at the lab they were no closer to finding anything. They had questioned Jonathan again but he had revealed nothing new. The autopsy of the latest body also hadn't revealed anything. Hotch had sent Morgan to JJ's and Emily's hotel room and it had been clear they had never arrived last night. Their car was also in the lot.

"Shouldn't they be back by now?" Morgan questioned, looking at the clock in the corner of the room. "It's not that far away."

"It's not," Hotch agreed. "Call Reid, maybe they found something."

Morgan picked up his phone and dialed the familiar number. He sat there, listening to the phone on the other end ring. "Come on Reid, pick up," he muttered to himself, trying to ignore his gut feeling that something wasn't right. His plea went unanswered as Reid's voice mail started to talk. He hung up, hoping he hadn't lost more of his teammates.

"He didn't pick up?" for once Hotch was showing emotion and looked worried at the thought of two more members of his team being kidnapped.

* * *

The man heard Reid's phone ringing and quickly pulled over. As soon as it stopped he turned it off. He then proceeded to search the other two men, then throw all three phones out the window. He had already switched vehicles.

* * *

Another call to Reid and a call to Rossi proved to the profilers something was wrong.

"I'm going over there," Morgan announced.

"You can't go-" Hotch began to speak to his subordinate.

"You can't stop me, our teammates could be injured and you're telling me not to go check on them!" Morgan was getting angry now.

"I was going to say you can't go alone, the unsub could still be there. I'm coming," Hotch responded with no change in his tone.

"I'm coming too," Grissom said, getting out of his chair. Both of the profilers looked at him. "My colleague is there too." And with that the three of them left the building.

Once at the house they quickly noticed that the SUV was still in the driveway, they weren't sure if that was a good thing or not. There were no sounds coming from the house.

"Be careful," Hotch warned as they approached the front door. There was no sign of their colleagues, though they couldn't help but notice the two small bloodstains on the living room floor or the small bloodstain that had been on the porch when they entered.

"Hotch!" the call came from the kitchen, where he had last seen Morgan. Thankfully it didn't sound like he was injured.

Hotch entered the kitchen to see Morgan staring at a note on the table. He moved forward to see what it said. The two words on that lone piece of paper were enough to send a chill through his bones. It was a simple enough message, just two words. But they were two frightening words.

_WHO'S NEXT?_

"Don't touch it," apparently Grissom had heard the call and also entered the room. "We should check it for prints."

Hotch nodded and they silently resumed searching the house, looking for the same things their colleagues had been looking for only two hours before.

* * *

Emily watched in anticipation as the door opened. Catherine had woken early and the three of them had search the room for anything. There was nothing in the room but themselves. Eventually they had fallen asleep. The sound of the door opening had woken her. She had pretended to be asleep; she wanted to learn as much as she could about this unsub. Soon a man came in, carrying someone else bridal style. It was Reid. She tried not to react as he was dumped unceremoniously into the room. Nick, and then Rossi followed Reid shortly. She waited a while, but when it became clear the unsub was not returning she set to work trying to wake them up.

* * *

**Now something's starting to happen! Review!**


End file.
